Ash's Heartache
by Auramaster24
Summary: Ash hates Valentines day. Why is that? Can Misty help him?


Ash's Heartache

Ash hates Valentines day for some strange reason.. Can Misty heal his shattered heart and soul? Find out..

Ash- 15

Misty- 15

Delia- 36

Past Delia- 26

Past Ash- 5

It was February fourteenth.. Valentines day. Ash awoke early at five in the morning. His girlfriend, Misty Waterflower loved this holiday. But he hated it. All because of what happened ten years ago, today. The day he lost everything. He heard their voices to this day, on this day..

" Ash, run!"

"Keep running!"

He headed downstairs to be stopped by Misty who was already up. She noticed he was in emotional distress and wanted to help him.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I'm just going for a walk." his voice was full of sadness. As he left. Misty could not help but want to follow. Mrs. Ketchum came up to her.

"I think it's time you know the truth about Ash.."

Ash had reached an large old house. Kept in excellent condition. The mailbox was incinerated.. He remembered what hit it..

Flashback valentines day ten years ago..

A five year old Ash was playing with his stuffed Pikachu plush toy his mother gave him for valentines day. He was sitting in his mothers lap. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His father was a muscular man. Messy raven hair and blue eyes. Suddenly an evil voice echoed around the house..

" I know your in their brother. Come out and face your fate." The voice terrified Ash. Outside was his uncle Giovanni.. His father knew what was going on. He handed as his backpack.

"Ash, listen take this and run. We put a chest in there for you for your life." his father told him.

His mother embraced him.

"Stay Strong son."

Ash had began running when he heard his mom yell..

"Ash, Keep Running!"

Ash was out of sight when he heard his parents screams of pain. As he held his plush Pikachu, He vowed never to trust anyone again..

November that year..

Ash was now a couple inches taller. He took shelter in a cave near the beach. It was quite cozy inside. He missed his parents more day by day. He learned that he had the power of Aura, just like his father. All he could do was Aura sphere and Aura sight. He trained hard day by day. Even when he got hurt he got right back up. Soon he found himself hungry.. Little did he know this would change his life. Unfortunately he was forced to steal food from others. He was never caught though. He walked until he came upon a medium white house.. The woman inside had set a apple pie on the window sill. While her back was turned he grabbed the pie an ran. Unfortunately, he never saw the Ninetales in the yard. She gave out a cry alerting Delia to the theft. Delia and Ninetales went after the boy. They came across his cave. They then Cornered him at the end. Delia noticed his left arm looked broken and she slowly walked up to him..

Ash's Point of View

"GET AWAY!" I yelled. I then fired a Aura Sphere at the ground next to her. Ever since a few months ago, I did not trust people one bit. Yet she did not move. She only spoke.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I only want to help you."

Delia's Point Of View

"I promise I won't hurt you. I only want to help you." I told him. I saw the fear in his eyes. He was afraid of people.. Just as he was about to say something he fell on the floor. I rushed to him and so did Ninetales. This boy whoever he was recoiled. He still thought I was going to hurt him.. I then embraced him in a motherly hug.

" It's okay. I'm not mad at you." I told him. I asked him where his parents were.. I shouldn't have asked that. He broke down crying. He told me everything.

"You are very brave. And strong." I told him. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He immediately took a shine to me. I might have reminded him of his real mother. I spotted his bag and plush and we headed out for home.

"And that's how Ash came here." Delia told Misty in a sad manner.

"I didn't realize.." Misty said holding in tears.

" Ash never told anyone. I was the only one he ever told. Ash doesn't really hate valentines day, just the reminder of what he lost." Delia explained. Delia then lead Misty to the Pallet town graveyard and there on the hill was a rose bush next to it were Ash and two graves. As he finished paying his respects he turned and left. Misty and Delia had just caught up with him. In his hand were a bouquet of pink roses. Misty called to him.

"Ash!"

Ash turned around. His mother and girlfriend were following him. Ash just kept running..

"Ash, Wait up." Misty called. But he didn't stop he only ran faster..

They followed him to the old house..

Ash's point of view

I looked around to see that I lost my mom an Misty. I entered my old home. It looked exactly like I remembered. Just a little dusty. I realized that if I'm ever to get over this I must come back here. As I walk upstairs I look forward to seeing my old room..

Misty's Point of View

Mrs. Ketchum and I walk into the house looking for Ash. I'm wondering why Ash would come here when I spot Pictures on the fireplace mantle. I notice what looks like a five year old with a Pikachu plush toy. I realize who it was..

"Mrs. Ketchum, look." She looks at the picture of the three people and recognizes little Ash.

"This must be.." She began. I realized it too.

" Ash's first home. Where it all began.." I concluded.

We hear sounds upstairs. As we enter the first room on the left we notice it's the master bedroom, There on the bed were ten bouquets of pink roses. Ash must have been coming here for ten years. I thought. We then heard crying in the room next to us.. Inside was the room belonging to a five year old. And on the bed was.. Ash. I sat down next to him and put my arm around him.

Ash's point of view

I felt an arm wrap around me. I was alarmed to see my mom and Misty had caught up. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Misty smiled at me.

"Wanna talk?" I knew I didn't have a choice. My mom went outside and I told her everything.

"Why didn't you tell me before? You know you can tell me anything." She was using a tone like she was wondering and caring at once. I did not know how to answer her.

" Ash, If you ever need any one to talk to you can always come to me." She then kissed me on the lips which I gladly returned. We left the house only to find my mom bought it for me.. She told me

" Happy Valentines day Ash."

Seven years have passed. Ash and Misty are now happily married and now live in said house. Ash is now the Gym leader in Pallet Town. As he gets home Misty awaits him with a nervous smile. They embrace each other and she says nervously..

"Ash.. I'm.. Pregnant."

Well, the start of another story, Pm me. Be sure to read, review and please no flames.


End file.
